criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Far From Over
Far From Over 'is the fifteenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the fourteenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-first case overall. It takes place in South Africa as the third case of the district. Plot The team arrive in Maputo when Xiang says that the sniper rifle has been tracked in the nearby slums. Chief Alvarez sends Kassim and the player out to investigate. Kassim walks through the slums with the player, talking about the slums, when two shots suddenly echo through the slums. Kassim pushes the player behind a table and watches the less fortunate citizens scatter and run for cover. After the turmoil dies down, they quickly hear a man screaming for help. Kassim gets up with the player and run over, where they discover bodyguard Willem Chidike holding his shoulder, saying that him and his boss have been shot. While they call local medical support to transport Willem to the nearby hospital, they sigh and discover the body of Prince Emem, shot through the chest. Ironically enough, the sniper rifle was discovered later, perched on the rooftop on the hospital. There, they suspect the Sphinx's doctor Shawn Cheruiyot, who admitted he's been smoking more to relieve the stress from the Sphinx's previous investigation, as well as Kassim's sister, Kayla, after discovering that she was looking for the sniper rifle herself to stop the person, ultimately being too late. During their investigation, a nun approaches them, saying that someone is waiting for them at the church. They quiz the nun, Ivana Ife, about the figure at the church. She replies that it is a blonde girl with a military cap. They investigate the church itself, knowing that the Prince was a devout follower of Bastet, eventually discovering the figure's identity, diamond smuggler Aurora Genovese. Aurora explains to Kassim and the player that she has stopped her diamond smuggling scheme and came to the church to confess her sins. She giddied for joy, saying that the priest had forgave her, displaying her new rosary. After Kassim light-heartedly congratulates her, they continue investigating, before Kassim gets a call from Kayla, saying that there's a shooter on the hospital rooftop. They arrive on the rooftop when they confront the Wraith, their black hood hiding their identity. After laughing through a voice box in front of them, they jump off the hospital. After watching the Wraith barely scrape the hospital and escape, Kassim and the player continue investigating before arresting diamond smuggler Aurora Genovese for the murder. When confronting Aurora, she was sitting at one of the pews at the church, saying that her sins have already been forgiven, and would be incapable of murder. After Kassim continued to pressure Aurora with the evidence, she was flushed and confessed, laughing in the duo's face. She confessed that the Heavenly Guard was displaying a hard bargain. During her observations and various exhibitions for diamond smuggling, she was approached by a person in a hood, whom called themselves the Wraith. They said that they were simply an associate of the Heavenly Guard, saying that if she completes a hit on the philanthropist prince, they will provide details on a hidden diamond mine. With money and glamour in her eyes, she agrees and was handed a briefcase with the powerful rifle on it. She headed up to the hospital rooftop and watched the prince walk around and hand out money to the poor, before firing two shots, one unfortunately hitting Willem and the other right through the Prince's heart. When Kassim goes to handcuff her, she pulls out a pistol, saying that she didn't complete the mission for the Wraith for nothing, confessing that she's heading for the diamond mine location, before firing a few shots in the air and escaping. Kassim quickly recovers and gets up, assuring if the player is alright. He lets out a deep sigh, saying that Aurora already got away. Ivana runs to their aid, speaking a soft prayer, thinking they weren't alright. After Kassim assures that they are both alright, Ivana says that she heard Aurora screaming that she's getting a ride from a highly elevated area. They search the church and discover Aurora's cell phone. They unlocked it quickly, an app to track something already opened. After Ivana points out that the dot is hovering over the hospital, they quickly rush there to the rooftop. They arrive at the rooftop and hear a helicopter whizzing. Aurora laughs at them, saying that Aurora has set up a device to deploy emetic gas throughout the hospital near the ventilation systems. After Aurora spits at them and waves goodbye, Kassim and the player quickly run over and destroy the device. Kassim cried, saying he let another criminal go, just like what happened before. Before he could explain what happened before, he gets a call from his sister, saying that a piece of paper just flew into the slums. Kassim and the player go down and discover that it was Aurora's map. After dusting it, they discover that there's a massive circle in an unmarked location in Madagascar. With high hopes, the duo rally up the team and head to Madagascar to attempt to apprehend Aurora. Summary Victim * 'Prince Emem '(shot through the chest) Murder Weapon * '''Sniper Rifle Killer * Aurora Genovese Suspects Profile * This suspect eats melktert * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect has a chip in their arm Appearance * This suspect wears a rosary Profile * This suspect eats melktert * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect has a chip in their arm Profile * This suspect eats melktert * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect has a chip in their arm Profile * This suspect eats melktert * This suspect has a chip in their arm Appearance * This suspect wears a rosary Profile * This suspect eats melktert * This suspect is a marksman * This suspect has a chip in their arm Appearance * This suspect wears a rosary Killer's Profile *The killer eats melktert. *The killer is a marksman. *The killer has a chip in their arm. *The killer wears a rosary. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Nearby Slums. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bullet Casing; New Suspect: Willem Chidike) * Talk to Willem about the assassination. (Victim Identified: Prince Emem; New Crime Scene: Hospital Rooftop) * Examine Bullet Casing. (Result: Milky Substance) * Investigate Hospital Rooftop. (Clues: Sniper Rifle, Cigarette Lighter, Surgical Mask; Murder Weapon Identified: Sniper Rifle) * Examine Cigarette Lighter. (Result: S CHERUIYOT; New Suspect: Shawn Cheruiyot) * Speak to Shawn about the murder. * Examine Surgical Mask. (Result: Native Lipstick; New Suspect: Kayla Barzani) * Speak to Kayla about her presence in Mozambique. * Analyze Milky Substance. (9:00:00; Result: The killer eats melktert) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is a marksman) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the nun about the figure at the church. (Result: Ivana eats melktert; New Crime Scene: Bastet's Church) * Investigate Bastet's Church. (Clues: Dog Tags, Victim's Hat, Candlerack) * Examine Dog Tags. (New Suspect: Aurora Genovese) * Talk to Aurora about her request. (Result: Aurora eats melktert and is a marksman) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: B+) * Ask Willem about the blood on the victim's hat. (Result: Willem is a marksman) * Examine Candlerack. (Result: Unloaded Magazine) * Examine Unloaded Magazine. (Result: Medication) * Analyze Medication. (6:00:00; Result: The killer has a chip in their arm; New Crime Scene: Burning Trash Cans) * Investigate Burning Trash Cans. (Result: Torn Newspaper, Kayla's Purse) * Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Fraud) * Ask Shawn about the victim calling him a fraud. (Result: Shawn eats melktert and is a marksman) * Examine Kayla's Purse. (Result: Photo of the Victim) * Speak to Kayla about her purse on the crime scene. (Result: Kayla eats melktert and has a chip in her arm) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Wraith's Nest. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Victim's Box of Belongings, Antidepressant Box) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Aurora's Sniper) * Approach Aurora about the sniper. (Result: Aurora has a chip in her arm, Kayla is a marksman) * Examine Victim's Box of Belongings. (Result: Broken Prayer Beads) * Talk to Ivana about the broken prayer beads. (Result: Ivana has a chip in her arm) * Examine Antidepressant Box. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Shawn's Fingerprints) * Speak to Shawn about his depression. (Result: Shawn has a chip in his arm, WIllem eats melktert and has a chip in his arm) * Investigate Confessional Booth. (Clues: Bullet Box, Melktert Box) * Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Polish) * Examine Melktert Box. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has a rosary) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Crash Landing (3/5). Crash Landing (3/5) * Calm down Ivana. (Reward: Priest Hat / Nun Outfit) * Investigate Bastet's Church. (Clues: Aurora's Phone) * Examine Aurora's Phone. (Result: Tracker) * Confront Aurora. * Investigate Hospital Rooftop. (Clues: Futuristic Device) * Examine Futuristic Device. (Result: Safety Pin) * Answer Kayla's call. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Nearby Slums. (Clues: Faded Map) * Examine Faded Map. (Result: Madagascar, Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new case now! =